


Hidden Hedonism

by Yandedoki_SOX



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: BBW, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Blob - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fat Girl, Feeding Kink, Gluttony, Multi, Stuffing, Stuffing Fetish, Weight Gain, fat woman, feedee, feeder, feederism, glutton - Freeform, immobile, ssbbw, stuffing kink, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: Finally, after all this time, my first commission for Thiscantbereal on dA is done! He and I actually worked really closely on it, he was a very wonderful editor. Some people may notice, this is actually an expanded version of my first request, which he was the requester of! I's a lot longer than any of my other pieces, but I'm sure you'll all love it! I mean, who wouldn't love a story about constant three-ways with an indulgent immobile blob?
Kudos: 10





	Hidden Hedonism

The sun had risen to its highest position and filled the sky like the living beings that filled the world. Animals hunted, adults chatter with each other over what the hottest gossip, and kids played with each other. This town was very typical and much like any other you could imagine. Rows of houses with small lawns and amiable neighbors lined the streets; a perfect place to live.

All the families were fairly normal, except for one. Mandy and Thomas were usually seen around the neighborhood, and acted just like every couple did. Mandy stayed at home and performed the normal duties expected from a housewife.Thomas ran the local confectionery that was famous for its rich chocolate. The only real oddity about them was that despite the two being small and lean in stature, they would buy an immense amount of food. On the outside, they both looked perfectly normal for sure. But much like people, the inside was what counted.

Thomas entered their home after getting back from his third run to the supermarket this week with groceries in tow and headed deeper into the house. This led him through the living room and into the kitchen, where Thomas began to put away the food. Eggs, heavy cream, various pints of ice cream, and other food items packed the shelves and freezer. His partner was in a bedroom near where he was now with a slightly ajar door. She called out for him in a cheery tone upon hearing his return.

“Welcome home, my love!”

Another voice let out a loud, almost beast-like belch that could be heard from the bedroom. Thomas merely rolled his eyes and smirked, and carried some clear bags filled with a pink substance to the bedroom. Inside was their big secret, emphasis on big. It was the third member of the house, Robin.

Robin and Mandy had been friends since college, and Mandy offered her a place to stay. This originally was meant to be until Robin could find a place of her own and save money in the meantime. When they first met in college, Robin quickly succumbed to the freshman 15, then the freshman 50, and then things kept spiraling out of control. Mandy had presented no opposition, instead finding it endearing to feed and help care for her as Robin’s dependency grew. Clothes tightened and no longer fit, and her dietary habits worsened with her increased capacity. Slowly, Robin’s “study sessions” became snacking sessions. She rarely went outside of the house, as she really didn’t need to when all she wanted was to sleep, eat, and masturbate. As things escalated, Mandy had just the person to introduce to her. After Mandy joined the culinary club to try and learn how to make the food that her friend so desperately desired in an effort to save money, she met Thomas. Not only was he charming, but skilled in making all kinds of sweets. All she had to do was say she had someone eager to taste-test for him, and the rest just came naturally to the three of them. By then, Robin’s lard-covered body was perfect for squeezing their hands into, and soon enough she didn’t even need to masturbate anymore after she quickly became the couple’s favorite plaything.

This went on for years, leading up to the present day. As Thomas entered the room, he could easily make out the wheezing that came from Robin’s labored, husky voice. On the other hand, his and Mandy's duo of light chirps filled the air with phrases like "Good piggy!" and "Just you wait till fifths, dear!". The bed creaked with Robin’s ridiculously large frame filling it, and her head was down in a trough, gulping down a slurry of a sugary mixture like a person that had almost drowned would gasp for air. Her gut bloated up against the sagging mattress more as every second passed. Every inch of Robin’s body sank into her flab and morphed her into an embodiment of pure gluttony.

Her room reflected just how much of a lazy fatass she was, as many items laid about on the floor. Torn clothes that had stopped fitting months ago, fast food bags full of burger wrappers and fry containers, as well as pizza boxes. Around her trough, a bit of the mixture had splashed out and stained the rug. Likewise, her body was in a disheveled state. Sweat dripped from every inch of her pale rolls, the aforementioned mixture all over her face, and her red hair put into a long, messy ponytail. Her hazel eyes had a completely blissful expression about them, akin to if she found the answer to life and had no more worries.

Robin’s appearance was a stark contrast from Mandy and Thomas. Both of them were prim, slim, and a bit on the shorter side. Compared to Robin, who was completely massive and dominated more space than both of them combined several times over.

Mandy had walked to Robin’s side and ran her dainty hands across the rolls and rolls of back fat, as if she inspected livestock. The tiny woman’s fingers dug in and grabbed at hundreds of pounds of woman."Keep this up, and we'll let you try and waddle over to the living room! We know how excited that gets you, sweetheart." Robin merely grunted in response, words replaced with animalistic noises of pleasure and hedonism. Thomas put the bags down by the door and pushed his gluttonous lover's head further into the trough, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"If we can still haul that bulk of yours out of this room, that is!!" The ridiculously obese woman's gulping sped up and her wheezing became more severe, excited about the prospect of struggling to move because of her own indulgent form.

Robin’s flabby face was covered in the mixture from the trough, but not an ounce of shame could be seen, only pleasure. Ripples shook across her body which were caused from each deep swallow. She had long forgone clothes, as anything she'd wear would need to be bought from specialty stores and would be outgrown within a few weeks. The trough soon enough was emptied, and her partners smiled at each other, going to either side of her massive rolls. Their arms dug under and then lifted the almost-formless obese fatty up, her bed relieved from the stress of carrying such a heavy load. The floor shook with each step when Robin stomped out of the room, each lover stood by her sides supporting her.

Mandy and Thomas helped trudge Robin’s shapeless form from her bedroom to the living room, their hands dug into her arm fat and almost disappeared.Thomas’s short, dirty-blond hair, and Mandy’s back-length blonde hair were completely eclipsed by Robin’s pillowy arms that shook with each waddle. Mandy kept her beaming smile as she assisted her truck-sized lover to the couch in the living room past the kitchen, but it was apparent from both her and Thomas’ expressions that it was no easy task. Groans of exhaustion and grumblings of hunger could be heard from Robin, even if she only had just finished literally eating like a pig.

Finally, they reached the off-gray 3-seater couch. Robin took up the entire sofa as Thomas and Mandy turned the massive woman around and let her down onto the couch, as memories of broken furniture reminded the limber lovers of the last time they let Robin sit down unassisted. Her ass spilled over each cushion, and Robin gasped for air with a mix of moans of arousal slipping through. Her very size being so life-altering not only for her, but others as well. Her growth from her original self had been such an intense one. At first, her bloating stomach stopped her from being able to see her feet, then her hips brushed against doorways, but the last straw was when she broke Mandy and Thomas’ scale and she finally allowed herself to be completely taken care of by the slim couple. That scale was child’s play compared to now, as Robin was so fat she couldn’t even walk on her own. She ran her chubby digits across the pool of lap-filling flab called her stomach and took deep breaths.

“Mmm...more?”

Mandy nodded, giving Robin’s belly a pat. “Of course, love. Whatever you need, Thomas will surely go grab it for you. Isn’t that right, dear?” The blonde looked over to him with an expectant look on her face. Thomas rolled his eyes once again.

“Why am I always the one tasked with manual labor?” He bemoaned, yet went on to see what he could grab from the kitchen at a brisk pace.

“Feel free to ask Robin for help, you know how much she’d looove to assist you!” Mandy called out in a cheerful sarcastic tone.

Robin let out another belch that shook the room and her stomach growled as a sort of response.

Thomas opened the freezer, which slid out of the bottom of the fridge, and revealed all the ice cream he had packed away earlier. Genocide by Chocolate, Banana Split with gummy bears, S'mores Swirl (now with real graham cracker bits!), and Orange sherbert were all carefully plucked out of their freezing storage. These, along with some whipped cream from the fridge and chocolate syrup he had made that was stored in a cabinet were all carried into the living room.

The moment Robin saw the frozen treats, she panted and wheezed in excitement, and her lard-lined hands slapped her enormous gut.

“Now Robin,” cooed the blonde beaming banquet-preparer as Thomas arranged everything, “are you hungry?”

Robin only slapped her stomach more in response, her pudgy digits causing her stomach to ripple. Her eyes were as wide as the mixing bowl Thomas had gone and got for her to eat out of.

“Well then, piggy.” Thomas asked with a proud grin on his face, flicking his hair to the side. “Which one do you want?” “Mmmmm...all!” Was all she could muster in words, moans already slipping past her puffy lips. Mandy caressed her flabby face, from her triple chin to her sagging cheeks. The girlish glutton-enabler popped a chocolate she was carrying into her own mouth, lowered her face to the blob-shaped woman before her, and locked lips. Their tongues danced for a bit and the chocolate transferred from one to the other’s mouth. Mandy’s own fingers ran through Robin’s many folds and squeezed whatever she could grab. Just one of her lover’s thighs were bigger than her whole body, and the thought of making her even bigger had always excited her quickly. The chocolate melted in Robin’s mouth and her hungry tongue had spread the taste between the both of them. Finally, when the chocolate dissolved, the kiss broke and Mandy went back to her usual smiling self.

“Then you can get all of them! Doesn’t matter if the flavors don’t really mix, you’re not picky at all, huh?” Her dainty hand patted Robin’s messy hair. Thomas was in awe as to what just happened, but then snapped out of it when he saw Robin’s eyes were more focused on him.

“R-right!” Blushing, he began to scoop out the tubs into the bowl and then drowned it in his specially made chocolate syrup, topping it all off with the whipped cream. Normally, a person would scoff at seeing something so visually unappealing. But what really mattered to Robin was the calories and the sensation of eating. Thomas then lifted the heavy bowl to the glutton’s face, with a spoon between his hand and the bowl. The spoon was disregarded and Robin dug right in using her hands in place of actual ice cream scoops. Her hands and face were instantly slathered in sauce and melty ice cream goodness. The huge feedee took massive bites while Mandy discarded the empty containers and set the whipped cream beside Robin on the couch.

“You were joking, right dear?” She looked at the spoon and walked to Thomas’ side who was once again shocked when the beast of a woman in front of her put on such a display. The spoon was taken out of his grasp and put away in the kitchen; Mandy had different plans for her beloved sweets addict. She opened the fridge and got out the heavy cream, seeing that Robin would need something to wash down all of that ice cream. She could hear the frozen treat ravenously consumed even from the other room. Mandy returned with the heavy cream, and watched Robin bury her flabby face into the mixing bowl full of sugary goodness. Thomas cuddled himself against her arm which was the size of his entire torso, and buried himself deep into her.

“Oh. hey hon.” He announced in a nonchalant tone, having just noticed Mandy and pressed deeper into Robin’s flab, squeezing it with his hands.

“Hey yourself, Mister!” She chuckled and approached the two of them, hearing the blob in front of her gliding her tongue against the bottom of the bowl, which was then promptly tossed to the side having fulfilled its purpose. Robin’s face was absolutely drenched in the chocolate sauce, finding its way into the creases and fold of her face and chins.

Huffs and wheezes could be heard before an ear-deafening “BUUUOOOOORRRRRP” filled the house, as if Robin were proclaiming her immense satisfaction. Bliss was painted all over her face much like the chocolate sauce, so satisfied with her snack that it looked like she was in heat. Every last ounce of her engorged form shook and wobbled as the belch came to an end, the vibrations causing Thomas to cling on for dear life. All Mandy did was smile and walk closer to the two of them. She inspected Robin’s chocolate-soaked face, then gave it a small lick, her small tongue rubbing against her lover’s soft skin. The taste really was addictive, but Mandy was more focused on sliding her tongue between each layer of flab like a cat grooming itself, and tentatively cleaned every last drop off.

Tiny squeaks of pleasure could be heard from Mandy, the sound of which contrasted heavily with Robin’s low voice. All the while, Thomas had loosened his grip on Robin’s arm, and began to undress. Each article of clothing was discarded and folded over themselves onto the floor, Thomas’ now naked body sunk into Robin’s flab. Seeing such a shameful display of a person descended into gluttony, assisted by him and his wife no less, had gotten him rock hard. Yet another contrast, his stiffness against her formlessness, only drove him to start slowly thrusting his cock between her arm folds.

Robin’s own moans of pleasure started to fill the room, but were quickly silenced when Mandy put the jug of heavy cream up to her lips and tipped it to start pouring the thick liquid down Robin’s gullet. Even her massive gulps weren’t visible behind her lard-sunken cheeks and the rings of fat once called her neck.

“Shhhh, quiet now dear. It’s time to relax…” Cooed Mandy, her free hand playing with Robin’s mess of a hairstyle. “That’s a good girl, drink up~” The jug became lighter and lighter with each audible swallow, and Robin’s expression shifted to a more calm state, but still eager. She could feel her stomach filling up and even push out a bit with each gulp. A warm blush filled her face after feeling her arm being used as a fucktoy, Thomas’ rockhard member drawing what attention she could manage to spare. He kept thrusting, Robin’s own sweat acting like a lubricant for his cock to easily slide back and forth almost like the times when he could still have had vaginal sex with her. Thomas’ lewd acts caused her pussy to become as wet as the rest of her body, buried underneath her own mass that weighed her down more after each mouthful of cream she swallowed.

"Hope you're ready, dear. The real fun begins now~" Thomas could feel the tension building up inside him and became fully erect. This still wasn't enough, merely the warmup to his own indulgence with the mass of a woman in front of him. He moved a hand to the gigantic woman’s growing gut and slapped it to see the expanse called Robin react. Tom littered kisses across Robin’s frame as the small dirty-blond moved himself further down and across her figure, feeling himself sink into softness. From her arm, to the side of her massive spilling gut, and finally in front of her belly button.Tom gave another slap causing her stomach to shake while Mandy sat atop of the magnificent hill of lard. The slap’s shockwaves caused Mandy to press her body further into Robin’s. Robin finally emptied the last of the jug of cream and Mandy discarded it to the side. Feeling herself sink lower into her lover excited Mandy, her clothes quickly joining the jug on the floor. Mandy’s build was what any respectable woman would strive to be. Slender yet curved and well endowed, weighing only a fraction of what Robin was.

“Such a good piggy. Relax now and just indulge yourself...haaah~” Her naked slender form was like an ant compared to the mass of adipose that sat in front of her. Mandy wanted to just lay in Robin’s fat, yet she couldn’t help but give her lover all of her attention. Mandy’s hair rested upon her bare back as she leaned in close and wrapped her hands around Robin’s bloated face. Every last inch was drowned in fat, flushed cheeks that sagged down and pursed her lips, which let out heavy huffs from her neck that was hidden by the expansive mass of her multiple chins. Each chin wobbled like crazy as Mandy grabbed her face.

“Most people would worry about having this much fat all over their body, but you just don’t care! You love it, don’t you!” Mandy pressed her lips on Robin’s, and the tiny woman’s delicate hands found their way into her folds. All the while,Thomas’ own lust was building and he slid himself into her slick navel, feeling the weight and pressure of her gut press down on him. Ever since Robin’s size began to limit sexual positions, they looked into alternatives. It turned out that Robin’s source of gluttony was Thomas’ own source of pleasure.

“This fat gut of yours feels so good, lardass. You really don't have an end to your obsession, huh?” He teased with a thrust.

Mandy broke the kiss and stared Robin in the eyes.

“And we love you all the more for that reason! Mmmh, we’ll always support and love you, and help you achieve your dream of being nothing but a living testament to hedonism!” She added in. Mandy moved further down the gelatinous form until she was face to udder with Robin in order to get closer to the bloated source of her arousal. Her own lust was rising too, and her pelvis started slamming itself on top of the distended dome that was Robin’s belly. She was already soaking wet at the shameless display Robin had put on and couldn’t contain herself any longer. She realized her riding on top and Thomas thrusting her front would overload Robin's senses. All the fucking and gorging and squeezing on top of the constant encouragement from her lovers had suddenly pushed Mandy over the edge, just as Mandy hoped.

“BUUUUOOORRRRRP!” Robin’s entire body shook as she let out the cream-induced belch which was deeper than any other so far. Her rippling body made Thomas cum inside of her bellybutton, all the tension he built up released inside of her and spilled out as he collapsed onto the lower part of her gut. He dug himself into her flab as he came and kept thrusting for a few more seconds out of sheer inability to stop his own muscles until he ran out of energy and slowly drifted to sleep. Mandy was still going and had an infatuated look about her, biting her lip as a deep crimson painted her face.

“You’re such a gross slob, Robin. I can’t handle myself with you, it’s why I love you oh so much! You’ve had such a massive meal so far, but I have one more thing for you to eat...” She then climbed back up and planted her crotch on Robin’s face. “Me! ♡”

All Robin could do was moan and begin to lap away at Mandy’s soaking wet love, swallowing up her juices just like everything else she had done with so far. Ever since she became too fat to have intercrural sex, oral sex was the only way she could actively please Mandy. Despite being a full-fledged hedonist, she still did care about and love her partners. She had been lapping up as much as she could, and that’s when the domestic goddess atop Robin had a wonderful idea. Grabbing the whipped cream from earlier, she then popped the cap back off and began spraying it down Robin’s throat. The juices of her love mixed with the creamy treat and encouraged Robin to swallow quicker. “That’s right, eat up fatty! You gotta grow bigger, you’re nowhere near full enough, riiiight?” She was panting almost as heavily as Robin was beneath her, lust completely overcoming any sensibilities she had. The blob below her did her best to swallow all she could, but even she couldn’t keep up with all that was happening. Some of the whipped cream splattered onto her face.

“Mmmmff…” She could only breathe out of her nose, which was already being put to the test. Robin’s heart was beating so fast she could feel it even underneath all those layers of fat. Mandy had wrapped her hands around her lover’s head and pressed it further into her as she felt her own climax coming on. The cream filling up the glutton’s stomach had begun to overstuff her, and the sensation was driving her mad as well. However, between all Robin had eaten today, and the force Mandy was exerting, the couch couldn’t take being double-teamed and gave. Even as Robin came crashing down, the assault didn’t stop. When she had landed on the ground with a thud that caused a vase to fall over, Mandy had reared back one last time and then forced her love onto Robin’s face.

“I love youuuuuu! ♡” Mandy yelled out, and finally, all of her love came pouring out of her and painted itself on Robin’s face. She took a few more deep breaths, and then collapsed on top of her bed-sized lover. The magnitude of hedonism had made Robin come as well, getting all over the broken couch, underneath her stomach, and between her thighs that were almost as thick as a doorway. Her jaw had gone completely slack and her chins up in the air as her head hung backwards. She immediately passed out as well, worn out from all she had done today.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a moment, Robin could swear she was swimming as she felt her whole body was wet. Cool water spilled along her entire form, until she felt something filling her mouth. That’s when a voice from the heavens boomed in her head.

“Wake up, fatass!” Her eyes shot open as she grunted and awoke, only to see Thomas, a shower head, and the tube of whipped cream, which had finally been emptied and set aside.

“You have _no idea_ how much of a bitch it was to move you when you were unconscious. You’re lucky we invested in that motorized dolly for situations just like today. Still, can’t have you in there while Mandy’s shampooing the carpet and getting rid of couch scraps.”

She observed her surroundings and saw she was in the bathroom connected to her bedroom, getting washed off from their latest...date. Feeling grateful towards the slightly-perturbed man in front of her, she leaned in as far as her body would let her and gave him a hug.

“Thanksh!” Was all she could manage with her lisp induced by her pudge-ridden face, and although it was massively weighed down by her dimples,a genuine smile emerged from her lips.

“Huh? Well of course, I love you too, you fat pig.” He smiled as he returned the hug, wrapping his arms around as much as he could.

The sun had finally set, and everyone had ended their daily deeds. Everybody had gone to sleep, from children to animals to the person next door. The stars in the night sky shone so brightly that they looked like white chocolates. Like you could just reach out and eat one, savoring each sweet moment.


End file.
